WIS-AM
WIS-AM is a fantasy radio station in Westfield, Indiana that has a few broadcasting networks. WNBC-AM was a fantasy radio station that used WIS-AM's frequency from 1923 until 2003. WIS-AM History WIS-AM originally signed on in 1942 as WKXZ-AM, that carried Westfield Football and Baseball (High School), because 6th grade sports were not broadcast until 1947. The original frequency was 1710 kHz, having the first high school station broadcasted. The station was a Westinghouse Broadcasting station until 1994. WKXZ-AM broadcasted only sports, because music was on WMGE-AM. In 1949, CBS affiliate WKXZ-TV went on the air on Channel 8, then moved to Channel 35 in 1950. This will be known as WKXZ-AM/FM/TV. In 1961, the station started broadcasting Westfield Shamrocks 6th Grade Basketball at Westfield Sports Arena. Then, in 1971, WKXZ broke up with WFOX-TV, because the TV station changed the callsign to WFOX-TV. Throughout 1963 to 1986, WKXZ-AM and WFOX-TV had good viewing of Westfield Sports on Radio and TV. In 1973, when Group W caught a deal with WKXZ-FM, which played some restful relaxing music periods, FM station now broadcasted music. WKXZ-AM had never played any music throughout their years. In 1986, when WFOX-TV became a Fox affiliate, all stations in Westfield launched Westfield Sports Channel because WWS-TV had no room, which got overflowed with syndicated shows. In 1996, the callsigns were changed to WIS-AM (not to be confused with WIS-TV in Columbia, South Carolina.), because in 1994, the Westinghouse people moved to WMGE-AM. But, in 1995, the Group W people now became the CBS people. A new frequency On October 1, 2003 at 10pm EST/11pm EDT, WIS-AM signed off the air for the night, and from AM 1710 for good. This was because WNBC-AM was going off the air at Noon EST/1pm EDT. Then, the same day WNBC-AM became defunct, WIS-AM signed on at 12:30pm EST, at a new frequency, 1110 AM, and renamed it from AM171 to "AM Triple One", then changed it in 2007 to "Radio 111". 1110 kHz history In 1922, WEAF-AM in New York announced a station in Indianapolis. So, KOAA-AM signed on September 30, 1923. Started in 1954, and ended in 1975, KOAA-AM went through the same callsigns as WRCX/WLWK-TV, but in 1975, the station kept the WLWK-AM callsign until 1988 when WNBC-AM 66 (now used by WFAN-AM in New York), a day after they signed off, WLWK changed their callsign to WNBC-AM, replacing WNBC-AM's old callsign. Then used it until 2003. 1110 AM had the same programming as WEAF/WRCA/WNBC in New York, but had NBC Radio's from 1988 until 2003. Then, after 80 years of radio experience, WNBC-AM in Westfield, Indiana officially signed off on October 2, 2003. All of the people from WNBC-AM moved to WIS-AM. In 2008, WIS-AM launched a HD Radio subchannel network, which carries only from xxx1-xxx9. They had ten HD frequency channels. HD Radio' In 2008, WIS-AM introduced, based off of their old frequency (excluding AM 1710) used the 171* radio subchannels: Programming WIS-AM has the main programming for their Independent Sports Radio, who are teamed up with ESPN Radio. WIS-AM WIS-AM2 WIS-AM3 WIS-AM4 WIS-AM5 WIS-AM6 WIS-AM7 WIS-AM8